When the Impossible Happens
by Spacefille
Summary: Leo discovers that sleeping with Karai is probably a bad idea even if she IS the hot daughter of his arch enemy... and he finds himself in a sticky situation he never quite imagined possible. Humor!


**When the Impossible Happens**

-  
Part 1 - _Leo's Little Problem_

-

He asked Don all about this once. Granted, at the time he had other reasons for his line of questioning. Honestly he suspected Raph was considering it and the last thing he needed or wanted was for Raph to absently mention 9 months down the road that he knocked some girl up and she was going to have a half turtle half human baby. The threat to their security once humans like Bishop got wind of it alone warranted finding out the answer to his question.

"Can or can't we have children with human women?"

Don had blinked at him at that, a look of utter confusion on his face. Leo had just interrupted a super intense harddrive installation and he looked a little flustered to be brought out a state akin to meditation. "I don't _think_ so... why do you ask Leo?"

"I just need to know Don. Can we or can't we?"

Don blinked again and gave his head a little shake. Leo was being a bit intense. "Well, er, technically not, we only have 95 percent of our DNA coding sequence in common with a human. Which may seem like a lot but it's really not, much less than say an ape. There is also the mismatch in chromosomes to consider, however considering our DNA is highly unstable..."

"Just tell me yes or no Don," Leo interrupted quickly. Don had lost him about when he said 'percent'.

Don stopped and sighed, rubbing the top of his head briefly. "I don't think so, no."

Leonardo felt relief. "Thanks Don," He said.

Don managed a weak smile in return. "Uh, you're welcome?" But Leo had already walked off.

-

That was why, when Karai marched up to him during his next weekly visit, glared deep into his eyes and announced that she was pregnant he thought she had been with a human. Even though they weren't official or anything, it was kind of hard to be when your clans still technically hated each other, he hadn't been able to keep the hurt and anger from his eyes. He bitterly wished her congratulations. At the same time his mind was racing through the possible fathers... her scientist maybe, or perhaps one of her personal guards...

Her eyes had of course widened at his less than welcoming reply. She strode forwards the last little bit and gave his shoulders a firm shake. "Leonardo!" She said. "The baby, the child is yours!"

His mouth had fallen open and suddenly he found himself very stuck for something to say. Finally he managed a "That's impossible!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you accusing my medical staff of lying?"

Leo shut his mouth and shook his head quickly. "It's just that... you can't... I'm a turtle and you're a human." He pointed from himself to her and back again.

"A bit more human than turtle I should think," Karai sent a glance at his neither regions, which made Leo flush a slightly darker shade of green. She turned away and started walking to her private audience chambers and, after a moment, Leo followed her. "Either way, unless my men have become especially skilled to the point of violating me in my sleep, the child is yours Leonardo." She sat at her desk and half glowered at him. "You are the only man I've had contact with in over three months!"

Leo gulped, still not quite able to process. Even the fact that he had just discovered that Karai was faithful to him didn't do much to reassure him. "You're serious about this aren't you," He finally managed.

Karai looked quite serious. "Very," She replied.

Leo began to pace as his mind processed that. Suddenly he let out a small moan and placed a palm against his forehead. "Father's going to kill me!" He said with a certain horror.

He was surprised when she laughed at that, her voice deep rich and melodic. "I suppose I should be grateful my father is..." She trailed off, her face clouding temporarily, than shook her head. "No matter." She got up from the desk and held out a hand in an effort to stop his distressed pacing. "Come here Leonardo... worrying about it isn't going to change what's done." She smiled without malice, which was pretty rare for her.

Leo forced back his feelings of anxiety and stepped forwards, a bit hesitantly and eyeing her suspiciously. She reached out and jerked him the rest of the way, pulling his body against hers and kissing him soundly. "Do not WORRY Leonardo," She scolded when she pulled away again. "It will be fine."

He gave her an alarmed look. "Fine?" He replied. "Last I checked I'm kind of _green_ Karai. And not human!"

"And I'm sure our child will be a skilled warrior no matter their appearance!" She laughed again, amused at his panic. "Now! Enough of this talk," she leaned in for another kiss.

Leonardo let her, for once he was too overwhelmed to do anything but.

-


End file.
